dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya
Amaya DBZ Maja Future Amaya is the wife of Bron Shinhan. She is also the mother of Tien, a long with his other siblings Dede (Dendera), Neivia, Starz, Kadrance, Mia, Tariah , Orchid, Columbine, Mirai, Mayleen, Jayleen, Mira, Zerick Jasminn and her adopted children Ice and Koro. Amaya had her children all at least 2 years apart this way she could handle it. Bron had always said that she could tackle any problem including their 13 kids at once. So as Bron said Amaya is a very good problem solver and she is always has a back up plan for all situations. Amaya also has a very kind heart and a very nice personality. Amaya's Fighting Abilities Amaya is a fighter but she is the kinda a "last ditch nobody else that can fight" kinda fighter. But she doesn't mind it, in fact she is glad that she doesn't have to fight full time. So therefore she is just a back up fighter. Personality Amaya is a very loving person and mom. You can always turn to Amaya for help or advice. Amaya is very good at being a mother and wife she and Bron never keep secrets and they encourage their kids to do the same. They also their kids not to start fights but they tell them to never back down from a fight. Both Bron and Amaya have that attitude and out look on things. Amaya is the peace keeper, she can defuse any situtation and she is a very trust worthy person. Info about BronxAmaya Amaya met Bron when she was 10 (Bron was 13) and through their realationship they jumped through all kinds of hurdles such as the fact that Amaya's father couldn't stand Bron. It got so bad that her father beat Bron up bad (she was 12 at the time and Bron 15). But she and Bron remained close and then on her 14th birthday she found out she was pregnant with Tien . She trusts Bron and she knows she can tell him anything. Amaya and Bron's realationship was still being tested even after Tien's birth. Amaya and Bron needed money so Bron decided to enter the WMAT. Everything was going good until he was sevourly wounded in the finals. He ended up winnng the match and the tournament but he didn't escape unscathed. They used most of Bron's winnings to pay for the bills and then they realized that they couldn't keep Tien . So that's how Tien ended up with Shen and Tao. Bron and Amaya kept tabs on Tien all through out his life and they reunited with him when Emerald, Ruby, and Garnet were three. Amaya is very kind and compassionate. She is also a great wife and mother. Trivia - Amaya was 12 when she met Bron - She got they "A" necklace as a present from Bron for her 14th birthday present - She is a back up fighter - She has 15 biological children and 1 adopted daughter - She has a tatoo of her and Bron's name on her back - She has aqua ki - Her favorite colors are red and blue - She only has 4 sons (Tien,Kadrance, Mirai, Zerick and Koro)